Nicktoons Universe
This is a sequel to NVNVPVXVMVDCVCVNVDVHVS. Plot XJ-Negative and Xbox X returns and gets Polygon Man, Master Hand, and Crazy Hand to team up with him. Characters Nicktoons Spongebob Patrick Plankton Danny Vlad Plasmius Technus Jimmy Beautiful Georgeous Carl Sheen Doppy Mr. Nesmith Aseefa Dorkus Timmy Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof Sparky Chester AJ Molly Dwight Trixie Tang Remy Gary Missy Denzel Crocker Mark the Alien Tak Traloc Frankie Jason Nia Bear Wicket Jayden Sean Feliciano Ludwig Gilbert Beilschmidt Wang Yao Matthew Williams Madeline Williams Luciano Emmet Wyldstyle Haruhi Tamaki Hikaru and Kaoru Honey NICK''' JR.''' Danjhely the firefly dingo Audryck the moth duckling Glory the pink robot squirrel Diva the purple kitten Nintendo Mario Luigi Princess Peach Princess Daisy Yoshi Blue Yoshi Yellow Yoshi Pink Yoshi Toad Blue Toad Yellow Toad Baby Mario Baby Luigi Baby Peach Baby Daisy Baby Wario Baby Waluigi Baby Bowser Bowser Bowser Jr. Giga Bowser Dark Bowser Donkey Kong Diddy Kong Dixie Kong Cranky Kong King K. Rool Snowmads (A Fish Poker Pops and 2 Pointy Tucks) Wario Waluigi Rosilina and Luma Metal Mario Pink Gold Peach Lakitu Toadette Baby Rosilina Ludwig Von Koopa Iggy Roy Lemmy Larry Wendy O Koopa Morton Koopa Jr. Dr. Mario Mii Fighters Link Zelda Sheik Ganondorf Dark Link Toon Link Toon Zelda/Toon Sheik Dark Toon Link Young Link Young Zelda/Young Sheik Samus Aran Zero Suit Samus Ridley Kirby King Dedede Meta Knight Waddlede Fox Wolf Falco Pikachu Ivysaur Charizard Squirtle Jigglypuff Pichu Mewtwo Lucario Greninga Pokemon Trainer (Ash) Captain Falcon Ness Lucas Ice Climbers (Bobo and Nana) Marth Ike Roy Mr. Game-&-Watch Pit Paulutena Olimar and Pikmins R.O.B. Sonic Knuckles Miles "Tails" Prowers Amy Rose Shadows and Cream Dr. Eggman Dr. Robotnik (with Scratch and Grounder) Cocunuts Solid Snake Little Mac Louis "Doc" Brown Male Villager 2 Female Villagers Female Wii Fit Trainer Male Wii Fit Trainer Megaman Dr. Wily Pac-Man Blinky Inky Pinky Clyde Goku Vegeta Sora Donald Duck Goofy King Mickey Kairu Riku Bomberman Dark Bomberman Naruto Sasuke Sakura Kakashi Maxwell Dopplerganger Maxwell Tomoki Suoh Ikaros Wreck-It Ralph Fix-It Felix Vanellope Von Schweetz Sergeant Calhoun Playstation * Kratos * Parappa * Fat Proncess * Sweet Tooth * Colonel Radec * Sly Cooper * Nathan Drake * Cole Macgrath * Evil Cole Maxgrath * Ratchet And Clank * Jak And Daxter * Big Daddy * Dante * Heihachi Mishima * Nariko * Raiden * Sackboy * Sir Daniel * Spike * Toro Inoue *Kat And Dusty *Emmett Graves * Zeus *Isaac Clarke Xbox Capcom Marvel *8-Ball * 3-D Man * DC Disney *Aladdin *Jim Hawkins *Hopper *WALL-E *Woody *Thomas O'Malley *The Ringmaster *Willie The Giant *Scar *Lilo And Stitch *Quasimodo *The Wolf *Pocahontas *Milo Thatch *Hades *Headless Horseman *Coachman *Tarzan *Chernabog *Dumbo *Buzz *Bambi *Ariel *AUTO *Bruce *Amos Slade *Taran *The Horned King *Anna *Tiana *Tod *Aurora *The Beast *Stromboli *Lost-o'=Huggin'Bear *Snow White *Madam Mim *Lady Tremaine *Simba *Lyle Rourke *The Queen *Mowgli *Mulan *The FireBird *Hercules *Kuzco *Lighting McQueen *Jafar *Captain Gantu *Cinderella *Governor Ratcliffe *Elsa *Doctor Facilier *Foxy Loxy *Mor'Du *Dr.Hamsterviel *Emperor Zurg *Clayton *Dash *Merida *Chick Hicks *Gaston *Alice *Queen of Heart *Maleficent Rivals Nicktoons Nick Jr. Nintendo Playstation Xbox Marvel vs. DC Capcom vs. Disney Mickey Mouse vs. Mega Man Trivia Category:NICKTOONS